Transformers Prime - Treading on ice
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Sheva was different and she was bound by a secret even she had no idea about; but when the quiet and shy girl is attacked by Airachnid, Agent Fwler steps in having her placed in Autobot care or more to the point Optimus Prime's care. Optimus learns some startling discoveries, some very good and some very startling.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; Sheva and **Amelia Johnson** belong to **MarZ009j and are used by permission.

Requested and gift for Marz009j

Optimus/OC

Summary: Sheva was different and she was bound by a secret even she had no idea about; but when the quiet and shy girl is attacked by Megatron. Then suddenly she is relentlessly pursued by him, Agent Fowler steps in having her placed in Autobot care or more to the point Optimus Prime's care. The Autobot commander makes two startling discoveries; one of which he is falling in love with a human; and the other that Megatron has his own secrets from his past he doesn't want anyone to know including Optimus Prime.

**Transformers Prime - Treading on ice**

Chapter 1

Sheva sat in her bedroom getting dressed for work, she was a petite girl. She was about 5'11 in height, long black hair, wore a pair of reading glasses, and always wore a turtleneck shirt and a denim jacket. She liked to wear black jeans and a pair of sneakers. Sheva is a quiet and shy girl, who liked to paint at home as an artist; she struggled to make money because no one would want to buy her paintings she already did. So, she worked part time in a cafe as a waitress.

Sheva didn't have a lot of friends; in fact she only had one dear friend in the whole world, Amelia Johnson.

Amelia Johnson, the woman who she befriended since childhood and stayed as her closest friend. Amelia worked as a photographer, but unlike Sheva, she was more outgoing and always worried about her best friend every time Sheva wanted to be alone for a while. Because of having a talent that would show emotions through paintings, she only had a friend in her life who accepted her as she was. Sheva would mostly depend on herself and wouldn't let her friend worry about her because she didn't like people worrying, she believed if someone were to be worried for her, that person was wasting his/her time on helping her.

Sheva was different than others; she bore a strange birthmark on her left shoulder. She could hide that strange birthmark; but the one thing she couldn't hide was her burning red eyes. She never had friends except for Amelia; because no one wanted to be friends with the girl whose eyes reminded them of a demon's eyes. All the other children's parents would make snide remarks about the girl who held eyes like a demon's. Sheva remembered coming home from school in tears; and crying to her mother.

Sheva missed her mother, she died when Sheva was fifteen and as for her father. She never knew her father; her mother missed him and loved him very much but that was all she knew. Though her mother said the necklace Sheva wore was special; that her father made it for her when she was born. So, Sheva never took the necklace off she wore it close to her heart; as a result.

Sheva stared at her reflection; and she saw those bright red eyes of hers and she sighed. She shook her head and then grabbed headed for the kitchen.

She heard the doorbell, and headed for the door only to find Amelia standing on the porch. She smiled, and let her best friend into the house.

"Hey girlfriend, what's up?" Amelia asked.

"Hey Amelia, what's up?" she asked.

"I wanted to take some pictures of your paintings, and perhaps you know maybe if someone saw them you might get some buyers for them." Amelia said with excitement.

Sheva frowned then.

"Why would anyone want them, Amelia?" Sheva asked as she looked away.

Amelia ignored her best friend, and walked into her friend's painting studio.

"These are so wonderful, Sheva," Amelia said.

"What do you mean, they aren't so great?" Sheva mumbled her eyes tearing up.

"Sheva, come on; don't say things like that; you see things others don't." Amelia said.

Sheva sighed, and then flopped down on the chair in her painting studio.

Sheva watched Amelia take the pictures of her paintings; she smiled sadly as her best friend worked her magic.

Amelia was there for her when others weren't; they didn't want to be around her. She was called a demon, because of her bright red eyes. Sheva felt tears sting her eyes; when Amelia turned to look at her.

"Sheva, what's wrong?" she asked.

She shook her head, as she toyed with her necklace around her neck.

"Can I ask you something?" Amelia asked.

"What….?" She asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Have you ever tried to find your father?" she asked out of the blue.

Sheva shrugged.

"No, my mom said he was different from others, but he was special she loved him so much. I always swore I would ask him so much, if I ever met him." She said.

Amelia nodded then.

"Why…?" Sheva asked.

"Well, just thought maybe there might be ways to I don't know have him find you maybe," Amelia said.

Sheva glanced away, she would love to meet her father finally; but would he even want to be bothered with her? She was a freak, a demon, wasn't she?

"Sheva…?" Amelia asked.

"Sorry, I spaced out; I was just thinking about some things," Sheva said.

"Such as….?" Amelia asked.

"What is he like, what's he do for a living?" she asked as she glanced down at the necklace with the silver metals intertwined together to make the odd shaped locket which inside contained the same symbol which matched her strange birthmark.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own it; Sheva and Amelia as well as the mentioned mother Yulana Manson belong to Marz009j

Transformers Prime – Treading on ice

Chapter 2

The Nemesis made its way close toward Earth; Megatron tapped his long clawed fingers restlessly on his throne. He was distracted once more; he was not sure why he was. He growled, and getting up headed toward the flight deck. He needed to soar, and clear his processors of whatever was making him so irritable. Perhaps, he may even come across Optimus Prime and engage in a small battle with him. Megatron found Soundwave watching the controls, he walked up toward Soundwave.

"Is everything running smoothly?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave nodded.

"Very good, I will return shortly I need to take flight for a bit," Megatron said as he headed for the flight deck once more.

Soundwave nodded, as he watched his master head for the flight deck. He went back to his duties, after he saw Megatron disappear as he headed to the flight deck.

Megatron took a running leap into the air, and transformed into his Cybertronian jet mode and blasted off. He was not sure where he was going to head; he just soared and took flight.

He stiffened, when he heard his second in command's irritating voice comm him through his private link.

::::….. Master, would you like company?...::::

::::…. It is not necessary Starscream, I just needed to clear my processors….:::::

:::…. Very well, Master if you need me just let me know….::::

Megatron growled to himself, but other than that he just kept soaring through the skies. It was then he took an abrupt turn, he was headed somewhere he had a location in mind. A place only he knew where he would find peace from his troubled thoughts he had right now. He landed in an area that would hide his jet from the humans and more importantly the Autobots.

He allowed his holoform to crackle to life, something he very rarely used only in those special times did he do it. Megatron walked toward the grave which was away from others. The name on the headstone read Yulana Manson loving mother, and Megatron felt hated tears fill the holoform's eyes. He knelt by the grave ran his hand over the headstone.

"Miserable human bodies, if you were Cybertronian I would still have you on the Nemesis with me now. I-I will find our daughter and I will take care of her, you have my word Yulana. She does not deserve to be alone without a creator; I will find her and take care of her. This planet is no place for the daughter of Megatron to be raised; I will take her with me." Megatron vowed.

Megatron thought about his warriors, and he growled he would tear apart anyone who dared touch his daughter without his permission.

Megatron thought about ways to find his daughter, and knew the one way to start was watch the grave to see who showed up. He would have to ask Soundwave for his help, Soundwave was loyal to him. He was loyal and the only other loyal friend he used to have was…. Megatron growled as he thought of the friendship he had with the only other mech on Cybertron that he had once trusted Orion Pax.

Megatron growled to himself, and suddenly headed back to his vehicle form. He allowed the holoform to flicker away, and he shot up into the air heading back to the Nemesis to speak with Soundwave so he could find his daughter and bring her to the ship to be with him now.

**(Where Sheva works)**

"Excuse me miss, may I have another cup of coffee?" a man added.

"Sure, right away," she answered as she got a cup of coffee.

Sheva rolled her eyes, when she saw the group of younger customers come in. She realized with dread she had gone to school with them. She sighed, but had to go over to the table; it was her table to wait on unfortunately.

She walked over and immediately she saw the red haired girl sneer at her.

"Oh would you get a load at who our waitress is demon girl," she said snidely as a sneer crossed her face.

Sheva remained silent, and just gave them menus; it was then three kids came in Sheva had seen them before. She knew their first names only Jack, Miko and Raf; they came up to the counter and Sheva had walked up to take their orders.

"What can I get you three?" she asked as Miko jumped when she saw the girl looking at her.

"We want three cheeseburgers and fries, and three vanilla shakes to go please." Jack said.

Sheva wrote everything down and put the order in; while the three sat down.

"Hurry up, demon girl!" the red head remarked loudly.

Miko turned toward the table where the red head was glaring at Sheva.

"Why do you always call her that?" Miko asked.

"Have you seen her eyes they are red; besides all our parents have told us all to stay away from her. She is a demon no one likes her, so that just proves it. "The read head snapped.

"No, that's not true Amelia was her only friend, she was brave enough to do it." One of the other girls said.

"That's not nice to call people names," that came from Raf as he pushed his glasses onto his nose more.

"Demon lover," the red head snapped as Raf glared at the girl.

"Have you been raised by civilized people, because nice people don't make fun of others?" Raf snapped right back at the girl.

The red head rolled her eyes, but went silent then.

"Nice one," Miko said.

"That's telling them, Raf." Jack said.

Raf just smiled slightly embarrassed by the praise, but still nodded with a smile. They watched as Sheva went to bring those awful people their meals. Sheva placed their plates in front of them; the red head was up to something; that had been very obvious.

"Hey demon girl, this food is lousy take it back and bring me something else," she snapped as Sheva froze.

The other girls were laughing then.

"I said take it back demon girl," the red head growled.

However, when Sheva didn't move fast enough, then the red head threw the plate at Sheva hitting her making the food go all over her. Jack saw the tears spring into Sheva's eyes, and Jack had it then.

"What is your problem?" Jack demanded to the red head.

"The food was lousy and the service with that demon girl is bad!" the girl snapped as a man came out glaring at Sheva when he walked over to the table.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"You have a demon working for you, and thanks to her my food was lousy not to mention the service." The red head snarled.

"That is not true we saw her say and do mean things to the waitress; she was being cruel." Jack remarked.

"Demon lover," the red head retorted.

The owner of the diner turned around, his eyes locked with Sheva's sad eyes.

"If I get one more complaint Sheva your fired understand?" he ordered as the red head smirked.

"Yes sir, I understand," she whispered.

The owner turned toward the red head, and looked very sorry about the trouble.

"Order anything on the menu, it's on the house and I will get you a different waitress." He replied as another waitress hurried up to take the red head's order.

Sheva walked over to another table so she could take their order; while Jack glanced over at the parking lot seeing Optimus pull up.

"Optimus is here," he said just as Optimus' holoform walked in.

Jack waved to Optimus, who nodded and walked over.

"Hello Jack, Miko and Raf; how are you?" he asked.

"We're okay, we ordered some food to go and then we'll be ready." He said as Optimus nodded and his eyes wandered to the waitress who hurried to place an order in.

Jack saw him watching the young waitress, and he wondered Optimus was thinking suddenly.

"She looks so unhappy and…" Optimus stopped talking when he saw her bright red eyes.

It startled him slightly.

"Are humans supposed to have red eyes?" he asked softly and quietly.

"Not really not like that," Raf said quietly.

"She gets made fun of all the time, those girls especially call her demon girl," Miko said as she threw the red head a dirty look.

Sheva suddenly dropped a whole bunch of silverware onto the floor.

"The demon girl is clumsy too," the red head said as she and her girlfriends left after.

Optimus frowned at such cruelty, he walked over to help Sheva with her silverware.

"Let me help you," he said as he bent down and picked some of them up for her.

"Thank you," Sheva said softly.

Optimus glanced at her name tag, and her name was rather different.

"That is a rather unique name, my name is Optimus." He said as she smiled softly with a blush not understanding why he would want to speak to her no one else did.

There was something about this human femme, that Optimus could not shake. Perhaps because she was slightly different, he found it charming in a way.

"Sheva, would you like to…. That is to say I was wondering if you'd like to…." Optimus stammered as Miko interrupted the Autobot commander.

"He is new at this, he wants to know if you would like to go on a date with him." She said as Sheva gasped in shock.

_He was asking her out on a…date?_

"You are asking me out on a date?" she asked stunned.

"Yes, and as Miko said I am not good at it, I do apologize if I am not good at it," Optimus said softly.

"No, it's not that, I just meant no one has ever asked me out before; I am not exactly your typical girl," she said sadly.

"That is alright, I am not your typical mech," he said as she glanced up confused.

"Mech….?" She questioned.

"I-I mean male," he corrected as she smiled slightly.

"It's okay, we all make mistakes Lord knows I do it all the time." She said as he nodded.

"May I have your phone number?" he asked as she blushed.

Then Sheva nodded, and she wrote her name and phone number on one of the pad and took the page off. She reached over giving it to Optimus, he smiled softly.

"Thank you, I shall comm you later tonight, is that a correct plan?" he asked.

"Sure, I get off at 8 and then I stop over at the cemetery; and then home." She said as he smiled and nodded.

"I shall comm you after 9:30 is that correct time to comm you?" he asked.

"Yes, that will be fine," she said as Optimus smiled.

Then he and the three kids left, and on the way back to the Autobot base Miko had to bust on Optimus it was just too good a chance.

"Optimus has a girlfriend, Optimus has a girlfriend." Miko sang with a fit of laughter.

"What is wrong with me finding a human femme attractive, Miko?" Optimus said.

She shrugged as she bit into her burger, and popped some fries into her mouth.

"Nuttin is wrong with it, I just wanted to tease you was all," she said dropping food out of her mouth.

"Miko, would you do me a favor?" Optimus said.

"Sure what is it?" she asked.

"Please refrain from talking with fuel in your oral cavity, as I do not want your fuel inside of my body." Optimus said as Jack and Raf chuckled.

"What….?" Miko asked.

"In other words, keep your trap shut while you are chewing your food," Jack said.

"Oh, why didn't you say so, Optimus?" she asked.

"I did," he said with a chuckle.

"I meant in a way I could understand," Miko said popping more French fries into her mouth.

Optimus felt very light inside, he had never felt that way before; he was excited about his future conversation with Sheva. He wondered if Jack could help him in this area with what to talk about with Sheva.

"Jack…..?" Optimus said.

"Yes Optimus," Jack answered.

"What sort of things are proper to converse about with femmes?" he asked.

"You've never dated before?" Jack asked.

"No, I have not had the opportunity to do so, sometimes primes are not approached because of the title and such." Optimus said softly, but Jack heard the sad tone he had to his answer.

"Well, you can talk about anything you want to talk about, you can ask her questions about things she likes. You can talk about music, movies and you can ask questions about her that you'd like to know so you can get to know her better." Jack said.

Optimus took all this down into his processors, he was nervous that was true; but how hard could it be to court a femme?

Xxxxxxxxx

Author note - Okay, and yes the next chapter will be the phone call; and yes expect some awkward but funny moments in the next chapter. Now, this story will be longer, now while there will be a lot of emotion in this story; there will be some funny parts and the phone conversation between them will be an example of that as dear sweet Optimus learns some information about Sheva.

Now before anyone says Megatron would never fall for a human or that makes him seem OC well think about it this way he is trying to hide that from the others. No one is free from love not even Megatron, as the story unfolds he will have flashbacks about Sheva's mother and you'll learn some interesting things about his past and how he met her and all that everything will be revealed in the story,

Thanks for all the favs, alerts and reviews; you guys are wonderful!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own it; Sheva and Amelia as well as the mentioned mother Yulana Manson belong to Marz009j

Transformers Prime – Treading on ice

Chapter 3

Sheva had stopped by the cemetery to visit with her mom for a few minutes.

"Hey mom, I miss you so much it's starting again now at work; but one nice thing happened that just surprises me like crazy. I got asked out on a date, still can't see why anyone would like me. His name is Orion; he is nice; he is going to call me tonight. He is sweet, you would like him a lot he is nervous. Mom, I wish you had told me how to find dad; Amelia wants me to find him. I wish I knew where to start I would like to meet daddy somehow. I remember how you used to say he was different from others; but that no one else really understood but you. You also said he said someone else understand someone he used to refer to as a brother. Please help me somehow mom send me some small clue to find daddy, I-I need to find him." Sheva said as tears ran down her face.

**(The Nemesis)**

Megatron sat talking with Soundwave, he explained the situation with Yulana Manson his mate and also their daughter.

"I had been injured at the time; there was a cave in at one of the energon mine sites. This was before I left on my secret mission regarding the dark energon." Megatron said as he began to pace as he spoke.

Soundwave reached over, and handed his master a cube of energon.

"Thank you, Soundwave," Megatron said as Soundwave nodded and allowed Megatron to continue.

Megatron's optics brightened before he continued.

"As I was stating earlier, I had been injured but I somehow left the mine. I was found by Yulana Manson, she was tough she put up with my yelling and anger. S-She healed me, she did not seem to care that I was made from metal. She showed me affection…" Megatron's mind wondered as he told Soundwave the story.

**(Flashback starts)**

Megatron glares had softened, when the compassionate human femme gently leaned in using her lips and did something to his face. He did a scan and learned it was something called a kiss.

"Why did you do that?" Megatron demanded suddenly.

She glanced at him, a smile tugged on her lips.

"It's a kiss, humans show affection to those they care for," was all she said.

"Y-You care for me?" Megatron asked shocked by her words.

The only one who ever cared for him was Orion Pax; before he became Optimus Prime. Although, as he stopped to realize the truth, it was not Optimus who left his side; it was he who stopped showing the other kindness. He saw the devastated look in Optimus' optics when he broke all ties with him. Megatron snarled at the memories, which startled the human femme tending to his needs.

"W-Why do you show me this affection like this?" Megatron asked when he felt her hands caress his face plates.

The action caused him to purr down deep in his engines, he liked the affection dare he say it made him feel cared for and loved truly loved.

**(Flashback ends)**

Megatron glanced away from Soundwave, wondering if Soundwave thought him weak or not. He was surprised when Soundwave used a recording of Optimus' voice.

"Everyone needs love, Megatron,"

Megatron glanced away, he wondered how things truly were; when his loyal warriors used his once brother in arms sayings to make a point. Megatron nodded then.

"I will be in my quarters, if you sense her presence please let me know immediately, will you?" he said.

Soundwave nodded then.

**(Sheva's home)**

Sheva had gotten home, and then took a shower, washing her and then got out of the shower drying herself.

She had gone out into the kitchen to get a snack, when the phone rang, startled she reached for it.

"Hello," she answered and was surprised to hear Orion's pleasant voice.

"Hello Sheva, how are you? Can you converse now?" he asked her.

"Y-Yes I was just surprised to hear you," she said honestly.

"Why, did you not think I would call you?" he asked shocked at this.

There was an awkward silence then, which hung in the balance on the phone.

"You're the first guy to ever show an interest in me, I only had one friend in school Amelia; everyone thinks I am a demon girl." She said sadly.

"I do not believe you are a demon girl, everyone has something that makes them special. That which you believe makes you appear to others in a negative way only endears you to those who know you and cherish you." Optimus said.

Sheva couldn't help the tears, which fell down her face he was being so nice to her. She never felt so special before from any other guy; none of them dated her because of what others had said about her.

"Thank you, Orion," she said softly.

"You are most welcome," he said.

Optimus was silent, as he tried to think of something interesting to talk about or ask her. He was nervous, he wanted to make a good impression he liked this human.

"May I ask you what your creators think of all this nonsense with what those other femmes said to you?" he asked not realizing how he worded his question.

"Creators….? Oh you mean my parents, right?" Sheva asked.

"Correct," Optimus answered.

"My mom passed away a long time ago, and I don't know my father; though I wish I did my mom really loved him. She said he was different but in a good way; and even though he sometimes was rough and tough; he had a good heart when he let it shine through." Sheva said.

"He sounds nice," Optimus said thoughtfully.

"He made me something when I was a baby, I never take it off. It's made from special metals my mom said, and it's made into a locket. It has a special symbol inside of the locket; it's the same as my birthmark." She said softly.

"Your birthmark?" Optimus asked intrigued.

"Yes, it's on my shoulder, though it never shows because I never wear anything that shows off my skin; because I am shy to do that. I don't like to draw attention to myself; it seems my eyes do that all on their own." She whispered.

Optimus felt sorry for her, she sounded so sad; he wanted to make her smile and laugh.

"Sheva, do you have any hobbies?" Optimus asked.

"Well, I like to paint always have; my best friend well actually my only friend took pictures of my paintings. She wants to help me get my paintings bought; I just don't see anyone buying them though." She said honestly.

"I would like to see your paintings," he said.

There was silence on her end of the conversation at first.

"You would….. Really?" she asked.

"Of course, you are very unique Sheva, you see things differently and as such that should show within everything you strive to do." Optimus said.

Sheva smiled to herself, she liked Orion he was so nice to her.

"Okay, I will show you my paintings, when would you like to see them?" she asked.

"When are you off duty from work?" he asked.

"I am off on the weekend," she said with a grin plastered on her lovely face.

"Indeed, then we shall make a schedule for doing some things on those two days, does that sound like an acceptable plan to you?" he asked her.

"Yes, it does very much so," she said almost in a giddy tone.

Optimus smiled then.

"What types of moving pictures and loud sounds do you favor?" he asked as Sheva got confused a bit.

"Moving pictures… oh you mean movies?" she asked.

"Correct," he said.

"I like all different kind, and loud sounds do you mean music?" she asked.

"Yes, that is correct," he stated.

"Hmmm, well I like nice music, but I like some faster type to be bop too," she said.

"Be bop too?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah you know, dance around the room too," she said with a giggle.

"Oh, I see yes, I have never danced you will have to assist in that area," Optimus said.

"Though, I must warn you I am not that great at dancing," she said with a laugh.

"Then we shall learn together, correct?" Optimus said.

"Okay, deal," she said.

"Very good, I look forward to it then," he said.

"What do you do for a living, Orion?" she asked.

"I am a leader to a group of soldiers in the military," he said.

"Do you like like being a leader?" she asked.

"Yes and no, it is a heavy duty responsibility one that is sometimes has me feeling drained. I-I lost someone very close to me at the beginning of this war; and I have become saddened by that fact." Optimus said thinking about Megatron once more.

"Did this person die?" she asked softly.

"No, but he changed and sometimes I just wish that he would come back to me; I miss him he was like a brother to me." Optimus said his voice becoming strained with emotions.

"I'm sorry, that was too personal to ask, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Nonsense, we are getting to know each other, you can ask me anything you like," Optimus said.

"You can ask me stuff too," she said.

"Alright," Optimus said wanting to ask her something to probe her feelings on something.

There was an awkward silence from him, before he asked his question.

"Do you believe in alien life?" he asked.

There was no hesitation in her answer, she said her answer plain and simple.

"Yes, I do; if we were the only intelligent species out there God help us," she said laughing with such heart and soul.

"I believe you are correct," he said listening to her laugh.

She had such a rich and beautiful laugh, he was captivated by it. He offlined his optics, and just listened to her laugh. She sounded so pure, and it pleased him so much.

She talked to him about so much, she opened up about so many things. Sheva could not believe how nice Orion was, he was so nice to her.

**(At a secret location)**

"Give me one good reason why I should even bother with you, Starscream?" Airachnaid demanded.

"Because you want the same thing I do," he remarked.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Megatron offline," was all he said.

"So you can rule over the Decepticons, not likely to happen no one trusts you," she snapped.

"No me, I work for someone who wants this planet for himself," Starscream replied.

"You have my attention for now, so I suggest you use that time wisely," she remarked.

"The one I work for wishes to have the remaining Decepticons and Autobots fight each other to extinction; and when there are no more fractions to fight each other...Then he will bring to this planet a new army he has in stasis, and he will conquer this planet and everything on this planet." Starscream said.

Airachnaid watched Starscream carefully, as she realized who exactly Starscream was talking about.

"The only one with ball bearings enough to try that is dear old Shockwave, and what makes him think he can destroy Megatron and Optimus Prime?" she demanded.

"Oh he has his ways of knowing things, Airachnaid," Starscream said as she frowned her purple optics flaring in brightness.

"I will see for myself how great a plan it is, when both Megatron and Optimus Prime are dead on the ground, Starscream." She hissed.

Starscream cackled, as he showed Airachnaid a picture; she frowned at the picture.

"And a picture of a human girl should interest me why?" she snapped.

"Not just any human girl, Airachnaid; this particular one is special," Starscream remarked.

"Why…..?" demanded Airachnaid.

"Because she is Megatron's daughter…." Starscream retorted as Airachnaid looked totally and utterly shocked.

"That would mean he….."

"Yes Airachnaid, he mated with one of these foul insects of this planet," Starscream snarled.

"How did you learn this?" she asked.

"Shockwave has his ways of learning things," was all he said as they both looked down at the picture of Sheva Starscream held.

Xxxxxx

Author note – okay so now we get a little more of a look into Megatron's mind; and now we get a lot of others who will play a part in this story. We also get a look into Optimus' and Sheva's conversation; and also one of my readers wanted to know if Sheva's boss and the nasty red head would get their come uppings. The answer is yes to both, that will play into the next chapter as some interesting things come into play…

Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts please R & R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own it; Sheva and Amelia as well as the mentioned mother Yulana Manson belong to Marz009j

Transformers Prime – Treading on ice

Chapter 4

Sheva was in a rather good mood, she would see Orion on the weekend. She had work today, but she really didn't care; she was happy nothing could spoil her happy mood.

She pulled up to the cemetery, and then got out of her car. She walked up to the grave, and put flowers on it; Sheva was almost giddy when she did.

"Hey mom, I miss you so much, guess what last night he called Orion called. We are going on our first date tomorrow; oh and guess what he wants to see my paintings, can you believe it?" Sheva said with excitement growing inside of her.

Sheva fell silent; tears fell then as she wiped them away then.

"He likes me, I still can't get over that; me can you believe it." She whispered.

"Mom, I gotta find dad, somehow I just have to find him so he can share in all this with me…. I…" Sheva looked up she had heard something that sounded like some sort of jet engines or something.

She turned her head at the sound of a branches falling; she saw a man standing further away. Even with him standing a bit away; she could see his eyes glowing…red?

Could it be…? She had red eyes and there were no other red eyed people that she knew of; so could it be somehow, but how?

"Daddy," she whispered getting up and walking slowly toward him. "Daddy…?" she called again.

The man hesitated only briefly, and then he started toward her.

**(Megatron's POV)**

She was beautiful, just like her mother she started to run toward me then.

"Daddy, please oh please let that be you!" she exclaimed running toward me.

I walked slightly faster, I could see her eyes shining red; I couldn't help but smile when I saw her.

"Sheva," I whispered as she ran into my arms.

"I knew it, I knew you'd show sometime at her grave, I knew!" she exclaimed.

"Y-You were looking for me?" I asked.

"Yes, I just didn't know how to find you, but I knew if you loved mom as much as she said you did; you'd come to see her." Sheva said.

"Oh child, if I had known how you waited I would have found a way sooner." I said holding her tightly.

"Daddy, she died so suddenly I mean one day she was fine and then the next she was hit with something so badly." Sheva said as she looked up at me her red eyes shined brightly.

"I know, Sheva, but I am here with you; I will protect you." I said.

I felt her sag against me, she looked up then.

"Daddy, I have to go to work; you can come with me if you want too though," she said looking hopeful. "Where's your car, daddy?" she asked me.

"It's over away from here, Sheva; where is your work area and I will get there in a while," I said.

"Okay daddy," she said as she reached into her bag; and wrote something down.

It was then I noted she was wearing the locket I made her.

"You are wearing the locket I made for you?" I asked.

"Yes, I never take it off, daddy," she said with such pride in her tones.

I smiled then, as she handed me a piece of paper; she kissed my cheek then.

"That's where I work, I get off around 8 tonight, but you can come and see me though, daddy." She said hugging me once more. "I am so glad I found you daddy, I love you." She said to me as she waved and took off for her Earth bound vehicle.

I watched her drive away, and then glanced down at the paper in my holoform's hand. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Soundwave for sensing her presence," I said as I decided to go visit her at work.

My holoform flickered away, and I shot up into the air needing to fly and soar before catching up with my daughter.

I had fully intended on revealing my true form to her, I had every intentions of bringing her back to the Nemesis to live with me; she was my child I did not want her here on this miserable planet away from me any longer then necessary.

**(Sheva's job)**

Sheva parked her car, and nearly jumped out of her car. She hurried into the diner, and was greeted by her boss' unpleasant glares as she came into the diner.

"You are late, Sheva!" he yelled.

"What, oh come on, I was only one minute late I met my father for the first time," she replied.

"A minute is still a minute and we have customers over there waiting," he said pointing toward the table with her worst nightmare sitting there.

The red head girl, and her possee was seated there.

"Come on, demon girl get it in gear," the girl snapped.

Sheva growled, she didn't need this not on the day her daddy was coming here.

"Fine, let me put my stuff down first," she grumbled disappearing into the back.

When she came back out, she took the order of the nasty cruel girl and her friends. She then put the order in, and got their drinks. She placed the drinks down, and that's when the red head started.

"This isn't the drink I wanted, demon girl, bring me what I ordered now!" she ordered as Sheva cringed at the tone just as the door opened and in walked Megatron.

He stopped dead in his tracks, when he witnessed what was going on with his daughter. The lowerly humans dared mock his daughter, they dare mock the daughter of the most feared Decepticon in the universe?

"Sheva, get your ass in gear or so help me, I am going to…" her boss snarled as the red head giggled wildly.

"Or you will do WHAT?" Megatron demanded as Sheva spun around hearing her father's voice.

"Daddy…..?" she whispered.

"You're her father….?" Her boss demanded.

Megatron narrowed his eyes, as the girls fell silent except for the red head.

"He's a monster too look at his eyes too; her father is a demon too!" the red head snarled pointing at Megatron.

"That's it, you harlot from hell, I put up with you insulting me but you are not insulting my father." She snapped as she stomped over toward the red head and grabbed a glass of soda from the counter. "Your drink please enjoy it on me or rather on YOU." She snarled as she dumped the soda on the red head who looked shocked and startled by the action.

"You freak…..!" the red head yelled.

Sheva's boss growled, and started for Sheva until Megatron stepped in his way.

"If you so much as lay a hand on my daughter, you will see just exactly I am capable of insect," Megatron snarled.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking too?" the man demanded.

Megatron smirked dangerously then.

"I might ask you the very same question, human," Megatron snarled his eyes lighting up eerily as the man's eyes widened in horror and he stepped back.

"Y-You're fired, Sheva," the man stammered as Megatron smirked.

"You can't fire me, because I quit!" she yelled grabbing her things and leaving with her father.

Megatron turned toward his daughter, his eyes flaring a bit.

"Why did you allow them to mock you, Sheva?" he asked.

She shrugged then, her eyes brightened.

"I dealt with that all my life during school, I never had any friends except for Amelia. I never had any boyfriends; because everyone called me demon girl or worse." Sheva said then she thought of Orion and she smiled her father catching her smile.

"What has you smiling, daughter?" he asked.

"Well, I do have one potential boyfriend though, he doesn't think I am a demon he said what others think is negative makes us special and grand," she said as his eyes widened. "Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked seeing his expression.

"I knew someone long ago who said the very same thing to me; but I pushed him away and I have regretted that move for so long." Megatron said.

"So, make it up to him then, daddy," Sheva said.

"I am not sure I can, Sheva; there has been so much badness between us now years of coldness and mistrust not on his part but on my part." He said.

"You can try, daddy; it's obvious you still care about him," she pointed out.

"We shall see dear daughter, we shall see," he said

He was silent, as he pondered what to do next. "So, tell me dear daughter, who is this mech…. Male that deems himself worthy for my daughter?" Megatron asked as they heard a female voice calling out to Sheva.

Sheva turned to see Amelia running up, Sheva smiled then.

"Amelia….!" Sheva exclaimed as the girl ran up to Sheva and hugged her.

"Sheva, heard you kicked ass finally letting that beast of a girl have it," she said turned to Megatron. "And you must be her father, sir it is an honor to meet you finally," she said extending her hand toward Megatron in friendship.

He accepted it, and a rare smile touched even his lips.

"Yes, I am," he said.

"I went to get my usual coffee and donuts, and you weren't there but I learned why really quick; and your ex-boss was all but angry about you and your father being sooooo disrespectful." She said mocking the boss and red head making Sheva burst into hysterical fits of laughter. Megatron eyed his daughter thoughtfully, as she and her friend conversed.

"I was rather proud of my daughter, when she got back at that wretched little insect, who dared to mock my daughter." Megatron replied with a smirk on his face.

"Your daughter is my best friend, she is a wonderful person, sir," Amelia said.

"My designation is Megatron, you can call me Megatron, Amelia," he said.

"Megatron, thank you," Amelia said with a smile.

"Tell me, Amelia; are you aware of a certain male who has seemed to make my daughter all but glow?" he asked.

"I know about him yes sir I do, I have not had the pleasure to meet him yet, but since she has met him she seems to be very happy." Amelia stated with a grin.

"I am pleased such a male is able to do that, however I still wish to meet this male to see for myself how good he is for her." Megatron said.

Sheva smirked then.

"You will like him, daddy, he is so sweet and he likes me regardless of my eyes being red." She said with a grin.

Megatron nodded, there were some things he needed to attend to before he could reveal his true form to his daughter. So, he would need to go for a bit and converse with Soundwave first, and then he could return.

"Sheva, I need to do some things before we do anything else, would you mind terribly if I saw to those things?" Megatron asked his daughter.

"Okay daddy, want us to wait for you at the park?" she asked.

"Very well, that sounds acceptable to me." He said with a smile as Sheva all but threw herself into her father's arms.

"I love you, daddy," she whispered as he held her.

While in the shadows purple optics narrowed, but watched them with harmful intentions.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own it; Sheva and Amelia as well as the mentioned mother Yulana Manson belong to Marz009j

Transformers Prime – Treading on ice

Chapter 5

Sheva and Amelia started heading for the park, they were talking about Sheva's father as well as Orion. They were laughing and having a rather nice time; until suddenly sticky webbing hit Amelia trapping her against a tree.

"Amelia…." Sheva said running toward her friend, until she heard laughing and she turned to see a giant spider creature. "What the hell are you?" Sheva demanded.

"Sheva, you have to run now!" Amelia ordered.

"Yes human, tell the daughter of the great Megatron to run," the spider hissed.

"I-I can't leave you here with that that…." Sheva cried.

"Go get out of here now!" Amelia ordered.

Sheva took off and dug her fingers into her pocket getting her cell phone as it rang. She screamed as webbing shot at her and she dodged it.

"Sheva….? What is wrong, why did you scream?" Optimus asked in a worried tone.

"There is a giant spider thing chasing me, Orion please help me!" she screamed.

"I have your location hold on, Sheva, I am coming!" Optimus ordered keeping her location locked on so he could ground bridge there to help her.

Ratchet ground bridged his leader, Arcee and Bulkhead to the location; while Sheva's luck had just run out when Airachnaid's webbing hit her trapping her.

"HURRY…..!" Sheva screamed just as a Cybertronian jet was racing there at the same time, having been alerted by Soundwave.

"Well, well, well, were you warning daddy, little girl?" Airachnaid asked.

"Get away from me!" Sheva screamed as tears streamed down her face.

" Airachnaid, release her now!" Optimus demanded as she tossed Sheva onto the ground making her hit her head on a rock knocking her out.

Arcee and Bulkhead went after Airachnaid; while Optimus went to Sheva. Megatron had landed and transformed watching Optimus with his daughter.

"Hold on, dear spark," Optimus whispered as he scanned her; and quickly picked her up holding her near his chest plates.

Megatron watched Optimus' every move, he wanted to go to his daughter; but wasn't sure what Optimus would do.

"Frag it," Megatron snapped as he was driven by his creator instincts and walked out toward his long time rival unsure of anything but checking on his daughter.

"Sheva….?" He said as Optimus glanced up as Megatron approached. "How is she?" were his only words.

"She is unconscious I need to get her to Ratchet," Optimus said as Megatron's servo moved like lightning grabbing Optimus tightly.

"I am going with you whether you like it or not, understood?" it was not a question it was a demand and Optimus nodded just as Arcee and Bulkhead came back.

Bulkhead carrying another human trapped in webbing, but Arcee had her guns out when she saw Megatron there.

"Megatron…..!" Arcee snarled.

"Stand down, Arcee, he is coming with us!" Optimus said.

"What, why?" she demanded.

"This will make it twice he's been in our base," Bulkhead said.

"Enough both of you, it is only right she's his daughter," Optimus snapped as Megatron looked startled.

"How did you ever come up with that logic?" he demanded.

"She has red eyes and she mentioned a birthmark and locket with the same symbol that her father made her. Since red eyes is not common as a human, and she did not know her father, I just put two and two together when we spoke on the phone." Optimus said as Megatron's optics flared as he suddenly understood.

"You are her boyfriend she spoke of so fondly, that phrase she mentioned I remembered you telling me those very same words when you were made Prime." Megatron said as Optimus nodded and he went into the ground bridge Megatron following along side of him.

Megatron glanced back at the unconscious human in Bulkhead's palm.

"That is my daughter's best friend, Amelia," Megatron said.

Arcee was silent mostly because she had never seen Megatron like this before; he was so… different.

Optimus gently placed Sheva on Ratchet's medical berth, as the human younglings looked panicked as well as Agent Fowler as well as June Darby who was there.

"Nurse Darby we will need you guidance please," Optimus said.

"Right away, Optimus." June said as she hurried down the stairs.

"Why is king Con here?" Miko demanded.

"That is my daughter that was injured by Airachnaid and she will pay for harming my child," Megatron snarled.

"Wait, she is human; how is she yours?" Agent Fowler asked.

"I was mated to a human femme who saved my life once; I-I loved her she taught me a lot about things just like another did once who I made the mistake of pushing aside." Megatron said without looking in Optimus' direction.

"W-What…?" Optimus said shocked.

Megatron glanced up and then looked away.

"What has this war done, it has led to death and despair brother against brother and for what? Because I was not appointed into a title; that I had no right to have. My actions destroyed our planet our home; and it has been for nothing. If I had just realized sooner perhaps Yulana would still be online because she would have somehow been made Cybertronian and stronger. But some wretched human disease took her from me and Sheva; some fragging awful thing stole my Yulana from me. I am tired of death I am just tired of it all now." Megatron said as he sat down on the medical berth beside his daughter.

Optimus watched Megatron, as his battle mask slid back away from his face. Megatron glanced up at the sounds of it coming away from his face.

"She likes you, you know that? She told me so, she was not thought of kindly; and you make her feel special." Megatron said as Optimus smiled.

"She is a remarkable femme," was all Optimus said as Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee watched their leader oddly.

"Wait hold up, you are dating a human; since when?" Arcee asked.

Optimus glanced over at her.

"I ran into her at the little diner which the human younglings go too; I was taken with her I also figured by general conversation that she was Megatron's daughter. Though I was surprised just the same given how you dislike humans on this planet," Optimus said.

"Would you like to know more about her?" Megatron asked as June tended to his daughter.

"Yes, I believe we all would like to know about her," Ratchet finally said looking up at the Decepticon leader.

**(Flashback starts)**

Megatron glares had softened, when the compassionate human femme gently leaned in using her lips and did something to his face. He did a scan and learned it was something called a kiss.

"Why did you do that?" Megatron demanded suddenly.

She glanced at him, a smile tugged on her lips.

"It's a kiss, humans show affection to those they care for," was all she said.

"Y-You care for me?" Megatron asked shocked by her words.

The only one who ever cared for him was Orion Pax; before he became Optimus Prime. Although, as he stopped to realize the truth, it was not Optimus who left his side; it was he who stopped showing the other kindness. He saw the devastated look in Optimus' optics when he broke all ties with him. Megatron snarled at the memories, which startled the human femme tending to his needs.

"W-Why do you show me this affection like this?" Megatron asked when he felt her hands caress his face plates.

The action caused him to purr down deep in his engines, he liked the affection dare he say it made him feel cared for and loved truly loved.

**(Flashback ends)**

Megatron looked haunted for a moment, as he glanced toward his daughter.

"Yulana meant everything to me and now the only thing that matters to me is my daughter; I will tear apart anyone who harms her and that will include Airachnaid." Megatron snarled as his gaze softened when it landed on Sheva once more.

Megatron glanced up at Optimus then, his optics flared as he rose to his feet.

"Will you help me, Optimus; I need your help as well if we are going to end this war I will need my daughter safe. If we are going to do this I want her safely here with you; until things are settled can I trust you to watch over her for me?" he asked.

"Yes, you can," Optimus said as he extended his servo out to Megatron who reached for it taking it gladly. "Truce…." Optimus said.

"Truce…." Megatron stated. "Once things are straightened out we will draw up a peace treaty," Megatron said as he glanced down at his daughter and bent down kissing her cheek. "I love you, Sweetling; I will be back," Megatron said in a whisper to his daughter.

"Megatron, watch your back," Optimus said as he nodded.

**(An abandoned air field)**

Starscream watched as Airachnaid appeared and empty handed, he snarled at her.

"Where is the human?" he demanded.

"Optimus and his Autobots showed up," she snapped.

Starscreamed growled.

"How in Primus name did Shockwave learn about Megatron;s daughter anyway?" she demanded as a voice answered her question but that voice was not belonging to Starscream.

"I learned about her when I found the mate, and tortured her for the information and left a dead ringer in her place."

Starscream and Airachnaid turned to see Shockwave walking up his lone optic pulsating red.

"Wait, you left a ringer, his mate isn't dead?" Starscream demanded.

"No, she is quite very much alive for now," Shockwave replied as both Starscream and Airachnaid looked at each other utterly shocked now.

Xxxxxxx

Author note – okay, this story has taken a new turn even to myself, lol; I wanted to pull some twist and turns to this story lol So how am I doing so far guys? I believe this latest cliffie does the trick lol There are many more twists and surprises on hand keep an eye out ...

You know the drill R and R lol


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own it; Sheva and Amelia as well as the mentioned mother Yulana Manson belong to Marz009j

Transformers Prime – Treading on ice

Chapter 6

Megatron landed back on the flight deck of the Nemsis; he was going to call his Decepticons in for a meeting right away. He headed for the control deck, Soundwave turned toward Megatron knowing his master needed to be told what Laserbeak found.

:::…. You must see this, Lord Megatron…..:::::

"Proceed Soundwave," he said.

::::….. This was recorded by Laserbeak moments ago….::::

**(What they are watching on the screen)**

**(An abandoned air field)**

Starscream watched as Airachnaid appeared and empty handed, he snarled at her.

"Where is the human?" he demanded.

"Optimus and his Autobots showed up," she snapped.

Starscreamed growled.

"How in Primus name did Shockwave learn about Megatron;s daughter anyway?" she demanded as a voice answered her question but that voice was not belonging to Starscream.

"I learned about her when I found the mate, and tortured her for the information and left a dead ringer in her place."

Starscream and Airachnaid turned to see Shockwave walking up his lone optic pulsating red.

"Wait, you left a ringer, his mate isn't dead?" Starscream demanded.

"No, she is quite very much alive for now," Shockwave replied as both Starscream and Airachnaid looked at each other utterly shocked now.

**(Recording ends)**

"Yulana is alive, and Shockwave has her?" Megatron suddenly roared in anger. "How dare he touch what belongs to me, she is mine!" Megatron snarled.

Megatron stalked out his anger knowing no bounds now, he would make Shockwave pay for his treachery. He approached his troops, first with the intent to tell them the war was over with the Autobots and the humans.

"The war is over, Optimus and I are in a truce and then we are signing a peace treaty. Now, the second reason you are in this meeting Shockwave, Starscream and Airachnaid are traiters; and are to be held for treason. Shockwave has my mate, and they are conspiring to kill my daughter and….." Megatron saw the expressions on Knockout, Breakdown, and Dreadwing's faces; and he sneered.

"I am mated to with a human femme, and the first to say a word in an ugly way about will have their voice box removed." He said with dangerous calm tone. "My daughter is also with Optimus Prime, anyone trying to interfere with that relationship will answer to me." Megatron replied.

"Lord Megatron, what are we doing about the three traitors?" Knockout asked as Dreadwing warmed his cannon.

"They pay for their disloyality to our master," Dreadwing snarled.

"Thank you, Dreadwing," Megatron said as Dreadwaing nodded.

"What is your daughter like?" Knockout asked.

Megatron smiled slightly.

"She is like her mother, but still child-like in a way." Megatron said as Soundwave alerted him a call from Optimus was coming through.

"Go ahead, Optimus," Megatron said.

"Megatron, I strongly suggest you and the others come back to the base; Agent Fowler has another base for us to share." Optimus said.

"Very well, and where will this base be?" Megatron asked.

"A very large base underground, we will be able to transform comfortably. He also suggested that Jack, Miko and Raf as well as June Darby be allowed to live at the base as well. I am sending Arcee and Bulkhead to pack up all of Sheva's belongings. Ratchet and Wheeljack are taking care of the equipment as well converse now." Optimus said.

"Very well, and we can keep the Nemesis in a hidden place where no one can find it." Megatron said.

"Alright Megatron," Optimus said.

"What do you need from my side, Optimus?" Megatron asked.

"Just bring what you wish the base will be big enough, just make sure your troops watch where they step with the humans about." Optimus said.

"Okay, send the ground bridge for us; and we will make haste with things, I also have news to share with you concerning my mate." Megatron replied.

"Affirmative Megatron, how do you wish to handle revealing your true form to Sheva?" Optimus asked.

"I am not sure, what do you think about that, Optimus?" Megatron asked.

"She is quite open minded I had asked her about aliens and she believes very strongly in them." Optimus said.

Megatron smiled at Optimus' words, that was rather ironic his daughter believed in aliens; and her father just happened to be an alien.

_How totally ironic indeed….._

(**Where Shockwave, Starscream and Airachnaid are)**

Airachnaid sneered, and narrowed her optics at Shockwave.

"And how exactly are you planning to take out Optimus Prime and Megatron one a prime and the other a gladiator from the pits of Kaon?" she demanded.

Shockwave only chuckled, as a ground bridge opened.

"Meet my most effective hunter," Shockwave simply said as a monsterous beast walked out of the ground bridge. "Predaking….."

Starscream and Airachnaid gasped as they witnessed a huge Cybertronian dragon roar with anger and power.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own it; Sheva and Amelia as well as the mentioned mother Yulana Manson belong to Marz009j

Transformers Prime – Treading on ice

Chapter 7

**(Autobot base)**

Sheva opened her eyes, she glanced around, only wincing when the lights were shined into her eyes.

"Hey, that's bright!" she exclaimed trying to shield her eyes.

"I need to see your eyes, honey; it's only for a bit." June Darby said softly.

"How is she, June?" Optimus asked his holoform sitting by her side his hand in Sheva's.

"Orion….?" Sheva whispered squeezing his hand.

"Yes I am here, Sheva," he said with a sad smile.

"I-I was attacked by some spider thing, she wasn't human; I have no problem with different species but hello spiders just freak me out. And she was big!" Sheva said with a shiver.

"She seems to be fine, just a bump on her head." June said answering Optimus.

Optimus nodded, as he turned back toward Sheva; his free hand caressing her face.

"I was worried about you, Airachnaid can be rather dangerous. Sheva I need to explain some things to you, first you will be living with myself and my team; and your father and his team will be moving in as well." Optimus said.

"Daddy too, cool," she said.

She was silent at first, and then looked back at Optimus.

"Here?"

"No, the other base is much better and much bigger and it is underground." He said.

Optimus fell silent then, he looked up at Ratchet's holoform and then back to Sheva.

"Sheva, do you remember when you and I talked about aliens?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe in aliens; I think it would be cool to see new species, don't you?" she asked.

"Indeed, well I need to show you something, Sheva; because I am not well I am not human I and my team are from a planet called Cybertron. My name is Optimus Prime, my name I gave you was my name before I became Optimus Prime." He said as she listened her eyes widened but not in fear.

"But you look human, Optimus," she said with curious eyes.

"Yes these are holoforms, now watch closely," Optimus instructed as his holoform flickered away.

Sheva watched as his cab form broke apart, and formed his bipedal form. Sheva's eyes widened in wonder as she watched, Optimus finished transforming waiting to allow her to take his form in.

"oh wow, you look so…." Sheva whispered as Optimus watched her. "Awesome and you're my boyfriend too?" she asked in pure and utter excitement. "Come over here, please," she said softly as Optimus knelt by her.

His face mere inches from hers, as she gently touched his face; her hands ran over his face touching everywhere she could. Which earned her soft purrs from the Autobot leader, he was enjoying the caresses his optics offlined briefly.

"Y-Your beautiful," she whispered she thought for a moment and realized something his eyes were electric blue unnaturally so.

She watched as the other holoforms flickered away, while she glanced at Optimus whose eyes were onlined then.

"This is Ratchet," Optimus said as he motioned toward Ratchet who had transformed into his bipedal form.

"Hello," Ratchet said as she grinned and said hello.

Optimus getting his face caressed introduced Bumblebee next, who transformed and beeped excitedly.

"This is Bumblebee, he communicates by beeps and such," Optimus said.

"Hello Bumblebee," she said.

"This is Bulkhead, Arcee and Wheeljack," Optimus said as she continued to caress his face making his purrs grow louder.

Bulkhead, Arcee and Wheeljack transformed, Sheva looked in awe then; as she realized Arcee was a female.

"You're very pretty," she said to Arcee who smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Sheva," she said.

She suddenly thought of something, the Autobots had bright blue eyes, her father had bright red eyes could it be her father not human too? She got a wild idea then, it was just had to be. She glanced up at Optimus her fingers ran over his lip plates, as she got to her knees and kissed his lips making his internal temperatures rise slightly. His fans kicking on, which Sheva noticed making her smile.

"Optimus, my father that spider knew him, is my father, is he an alien too?" she asked.

"I will allow him to explain things to you, that is not my place, Sheva," he said as she smiled so broadly stunning Optimus and the others slightly.

"I understand, when will he be here?" she asked.

"They will be momentarily arriving soon, we are all leaving together for the new base." Optimus said as they received the signal from Megatron that they were coming.

"What about my stuff?" Sheva asked.

"We have it, your friend Amelia gave us the location and your things and this little guy was retrieved." He said as an orange and white cat jumped up onto her lap.

"Spunky!" she exclaimed.

The ground bridge opened and in came several vehicles. Sheva watched as a red and white sports car came in followed by a blue 4x4, and then several jets and then a wild looking silver jet. She saw the insignias on the vehicles. The same one as her birthmark, and the insignia on her locket inside. She looked up at Optimus, and kissed him once more; and then he helped her down.

She slowly approached all the vehicles, she knew now by her soul her daddy was an alien. She walked past the sports car, and the 4x4; she headed for the silver jet licking her lips.

She knew which one was her father, the fancy silver jet her heart told her. She reached her hand out; unafraid her hands touched while the Autobots and humans watched. She touched the alien metal, and her heart pounded in her chest. She leaned down kissing the metal, she felt tears run down her face.

"Daddy, I want to see you please show me, what you look like," she whispered as she stepped back allowing him to change.

When she was at a safe distance, he transformed into his bipedal form. Sheva watched in awe as her father stood in front of her, her eyes taking in his form.

He bent down, his optics shining with love, as his clawed hand went down opening for her to climb on. Sheva didn't hesitate, she ran into his open palm. He brought her closing to his face, and she touched her father's face in wonder.

"This is so amazing, daddy," she said.

He smiled then, he had been concerned so very concerned she would not want him as a father or be afraid of him.

"Would you like to meet the rest of the team, Sheva?" he asked.

"Okay daddy," she said.

Sheva met Soundwave, Knockout, Dreadwing and Breakdown and the Vehicons and one Vehicon in particular named Steve, who was funny Sheva thought.

"Did mom know all your men and Optimus and the Autobots too?" she asked.

"No sweetness, she didn't," Megatron said.

"I think she would have liked everyone," Sheva said as she wiped tears away. "I miss her, daddy, she was taken away too soon," Sheva cried suddenly.

Megatron growled then, and gently touched Sheva's face.

"Sweetness, I have learned something about your mother, she is very much alive," Megatron said as the Autobots looked up listening to every word Megatron said.

"How daddy, I saw her….." Sheva started to say.

"I have three enemies one of which you met already the spider femme who harmed you, another is named Starscream as well as Shockwave. It has come to my attention Shockwave had kidnapped and tortured her; but she is alive and I will bring her home." Megatron said as Optimus walked up putting his servo on Megatron's shoulder armor.

"We all will help you, we are family once more, we will all join in this task." Optimus said as Megatron smiled a rare smile at the prime.

"Agreed," Megatron said.

"Let us head over to the new base, and then have some energon and catch up." Optimus said.

"And also plan," Sheva added.

"Yes little one, we will plan," Megatron said bringing her closer to his face.

He had his daughter and now to get his mate back from those traitors and make them pay.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own it; Sheva and Amelia as well as the mentioned mother Yulana Manson belong to Marz009j

Transformers Prime – Treading on ice

Chapter 8

Shockwave watched the glowing green stuff in the tubes; Starscream walked up to him a sneer on his face.

"What is that, Shockwave?" he demanded.

Shockwave did not answer right away; he was busy watching the green glowing liquid in the tubes.

"Well….?" Starscream repeated.

"It is Synthetic energon; I will need a test subject to try it out." Shockwave said as Starscream and Airachnaid both snarled and got into battle stances. "Not you two, you fools I was thinking more along the lines of Optimus Prime." Shockwave snapped losing his patience with them.

"Oh," was the response from Starscream who glanced over at Airachnaid.

"How are you supposed to get it into him?" Airachnaid asked.

"That is where you come in Airachnaid, I need you to trap him in your webbing; I will do the rest." Shockwave said.

"What will it do to him?" Starscream asked.

"Drive him mad, it will alter his mood make him violent; while the Autobots deal with that we can destroy Megatron by having him deal with Predaking." Shockwave said.

"How do you suggest we lure Prime out in the open, Shockwave?" Airachnaid demanded.

"Use your head Airachnaid," snapped Shockwave.

Shockwave heard Airachnaid snarl in displeasure of his words and tones with her.

"Do not….." she started to say, until Shockwave spun around his lone red optic glaring and pulsating with rage.

"Do not think me a fool or think I will not take action if you cross me, Airachnaid!" was all he said.

She merely stood there shocked at his words.

"Now leave and trap Optimus Prime; or I will grow tired of you, femme," Shockwave snarled.

Airachnaid snarled, but left the hidden base of operations; trying to scheme for ideas to lure Optimus out of the Autobot base.

**(The Autobot base)**

Raf glanced up at Optimus Prime, his eyes looked sad.

"What about my family Optimus, what is being done for them?" Raf asked.

"Agent Fowler is speaking to them, Raf; as soon as he is back we will start our move to the new base. They are going to be moved a long way from Nevada to keep them safe. They are going to be given a cover story regarding your whereabouts; the same is being done for Miko's family and her host family." Optimus explained as an emergency call came through from Agent Fowler.

"PRIME, I NEED HELP RIGHT AWAY!" Agent Fowler's voice rang out.

"I am on my way, Agent Fowler," Optimus said as the ground bridge onlined by Ratchet.

Optimus and Arcee transformed and headed out, they stopped at the sight of Airachnaid who smirked. The two engaged Airachnaid, who smirked; Optimus checked on Agent Fowler and as he did Airachnaid shot him with the webbing catching him off guard while checking on his human friend.

"Optimus, look out!" shouted Arcee.

Her warnings came too late as Optimus was catch in her webbing; while Arcee engaged Airachnaid.

"Arcee fall back, do not engage her alone," Optimus ordered as Shockwave approached the downed prime quickly.

"I needed a test subject, thank you so much for logically accepting to be my subject, Optimus Prime," Shockwave said in a sneer as he stabbed something into Optimus' neck injecting Optimus with a large dose of the green energon.

"No!" Optimus roared as the green energon burned his lines making him fall into emergency stasis.

Arcee ran back after Agent Fowler yelled for her, that Optimus was down.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Some one eyed Con snuck up and injected him with some bright green stuff," Fowler said as Arcee tried to look Optimus over.

:::…. Ratchet send a ground bridge now, Optimus is down…..:::::

The ground bridge opened and Megatron along with Bulkhead, Knockout and Breakdown came out.

"What happened?" Megatron growled getting to Optimus first.

"Airachnaid hit him with webbing I engaged her, but apparently it was a trao; while Optimus was down Shockwave showed up and injected him with some green glowing substance." She said with anger.

"Shockwave," Megatron snarled as he and Bulkhead tried to lift the prime up.

However, when Optimus' optics onlined they were bright green and his mood had turned rather strange.

"Unhand me both of you right now," Optimus snarled.

"Optimus, calm down," Arcee said urgently as Optimus swung out ounching Arcee sending her flying back.

"Do not dare order me about, femme!" Optimus ordered.

"What the slag did he give Optimus?" Bulkhead demanded.

Knockout moved quickly hitting Optimus lightly with his energon prod, to let him get a sample of the prime's energon.

"Why did you use that thing on him!?" Bulkhead demanded.

"I needed a sample, and if my hunch is correct he will need to dealt with quickly." Knockout said.

"Let us get back to base then, ASAP," Megatron ordered as he bent down and picked up his friend's body carrying back through the ground bridge as Airachnaid watched from a safe distance.

"The Autobots and Decepticons have formed a truce and are working together?" she snarled as she transformed into her flight mode leaving the scene.

**(The Autobot base)**

Knockout strapped Optimus to a medical berth not allowing him to move. Ratchet glared at Knockout, because he did not approve of this way to handle the situation.

"He is our prime, this is not needed!" Ratchet roared.

"He has been poisoned with that same stuff you put into your systems; but it's been twisted and manipulated into something completely different. I can create an antidote for him, but until I do he needs to be either strapped down or in a cell of some sort; he will be dangerous; until I make it." Knockout said.

Megatron glanced over at his daughter, her eyes wide and but held sadness in them. Sheva shook her head, her eyes showing sheer and utter disobedience in them.

"Sheva, please listen to me..." he started to say, until she stopped him.

"No, I care about him, I won't leave his side." She said.

"Sheva, right now he is dangerous, you are forbidden from going to him until Knockout finds a cure for him." Megatron ordered.

She glared at her father and ran into Optimus' quarters; she cried and cried not understanding why she couldn't be with Optimus when he needed her.

She would show her father and the others, she would reach Optimus some how; she knew she could.

Xxxxxx

Author note – This story has taken all new twists and turns, and the following chapters will be emotional ones; as Optimus tries to fight the bad energon. He will also be saddened by the fact no one will go near him, but it will be Sheva who reaches him. There might be some emotional scenes in the next chapters, and those who get teary please note you may need some tissues just letting you know up front for those who are emotional.

~ PrimesSPARROW


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own it; Sheva and Amelia as well as the mentioned mother Yulana Manson belong to Marz009j

Transformers Prime – Treading on ice

Chapter 9

The days became long, and tiring, days had turned into weeks while Optimus was forced to be held in a cell. The prime had no contact with the others at all, he was brought energon but it was left by the cell door. Optimus sat on the floor not bothering laying on the berth that was placed in there for him; he didn't care about anything any longer.

He did not have any company, no one would see him; they were afraid of him. He gently laid down on the floor, his optics offlined as bright green energon rolled down his face. He was lonely, Megatron forbid Sheva from him, and he heard Megatron tell Sheva if he did not get well, she would have to pick a new love interest. That broke his spark that no one cared now he vaguely wondered if Megatron would lead both teams without him.

"I-I am a monster," Optimus whispered.

Optimus hated being alone, it felt like the worse thing he had to endure. He missed Sheva desperately, they had just started a romance; and he found he cared for the human femme so much. Now, he was alone from everyone Sheva and his team; and he hated the loneliness it was sheer torture for him.

He cried a lot, no one saw him anyway they didn't care about him any longer. His fingers dug into the floor, he was desperately lonely his spark hurt from the emotional pain.

"Primus, please do not forsake me, please," he begged.

**(The medical bay)**

"This is nonsense why can't you isolate the problem, Knockout?" Ratchet demanded.

"I am trying to, don't you think I want to help him; I am trying to do my best here!" Knockout yelled as he was whacked with a wrench. "Watch the paint!" Knockout roared.

"Then get to work and help us find a cure for him, I do not like him wasting away alone like this!" Ratchet said as he glanced at Megatron who paced the floor.

"Sheva will not speak with me, she said she is not giving up on Optimus and will not pick any other mech but him." Megatron remarked.

"Why are you giving up on Optimus, you slagger he didn't give up on you!" Ratchet yelled.

Megatron's red optics met angry azure optics; and he turned away with a growl.

"I do not want her to wait and get her hopes, suppose a cure cannot be found; and then what?" Megatron retorted.

Ratchet turned the audios up in the cell for Megatron to hear the sobbing of Optimus Prime's broken soul.

"Is that truly the state you wish him to be left in, he is broken from the substance. Now you tell me the noble prime who wanted to find a way to bring you back from the evil tyrant you had been. Does Optimus Prime deserve this kind of treatment now, now you slagger answer me!" Ratchet yelled.

Megatron turned his helm toward the video and audio feed; and he saw Optimus Prime sobbing brokenly. Megatron turned away, his own optics blurred with mist from unshed tears.

"I do not wish to see him like this, we will help him, medic," Megatron said as he heard his daughter's voice; but in the cell and he panicked by that.

"Get her out of there now!" Knockout yelled. "He is unstable right now," he said as Megatron ran toward the cell.

**(In the cell)**

Sheva looked at Optimus sobbing, and she slowly approached him.

"Optimus, please don't cry," she whispered.

Optimus' helm shot up, his hand moved toward her.

"S-Sheva….?" Optimus whispered as the door flew open, and Megatron stalked in.

"Sheva get away from him, he is dangerous like this!" Megatrpn ordered.

"I-I would never harm her," Optimus said his optics filling with more tears, as he tried to reach for Sheva.

"Do not touch her, Optimus!" Megatron ordered as Optimus' shaking hand stilled.

"As you wish," he whispered tears running down his face.

"You harmed Arcee and she is Cybertronian; my daughter is human I will not allow any harm to come to her ever!" Megatron snarled.

Optimus frowned, he turned away and curled into himself. Megatron hated acting this way toward Optimus; especially when Optimus had done so much for him.

Megatron tried to bend down and pick his daughter up; but she ran off in tears. He sighed, as Knockout came in.

"She has to kept out of here, until he is cured." Megatron replied.

Optimus cringed at those words, his broken vocals crackled as he spoke.

"I-I am not a monster, shockwave should have offlined me and been done with it; this is torture no one comes to see me. I hate this everyone mistrusts me; my title and rank mean nothing anymore I am nothing to no one except dear Sheva. And how long will that be, until you force her to leave me too, Megatron?" Optimus demanded.

Megatron silently left the cell locking the door behind him; while Optimus slid deeper into a depression.

Optimus glanced over to the wall, he slowly reached his hand to the wall.

"Primus, if I am truly a danger to everyone take my spark please, bring me to the well of Allsparks, please…. Please I am so lonely, this is awful to me." Optimus begged as green tears rolled down his face.

Optimus was broken, he knew that now, he never would cry like this. He was so lonely, he remembered how he always went the distance for others helping them. He was not being the shown the same treatment, he was locked away like some monster. No one came to see him, his troops, Agent Fowler and the human children; they did not care but his Sheva did. He wondered how that would last; until Megatron forced her to pick someone else.

Optimus' memories switched gears and he remembered the time he and Arcee were caught in the freezing tempetures of the snow and ice. Arcee had said to him 'it's been an honor serving with you' but she said that when she thought they were going to offline. He wondered if she truly meant it at all, he was truly expandable to everyone.

Then his memories went to another memory, his scout braving new frontiers to get the cure for him when he was sick.

He smiled sadly then, Bumblebee cared but why didn't he come visit with him; he wanted company so badly.

::::…. Ratchet, please answer; please….::::

No answer.

::::….. Why won't you answer me, if I am truly that bad then offline me, please do not let me suffer like this it is cruel….:::::

Brutal and cold silence.

::::…. Ratchet, please….:::::

Optimus felt tears fall harder down his face, Ratchet was ignoring him now.

"Very well, then I will start the deactivation codes myself, no one cares; I will not live like this." He said as he offlined his optics.

He set in motion the codes for his own deactivation, while tears ran down his face knowing he was not wanted now by anyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own it; Sheva and Amelia as well as the mentioned mother Yulana Manson belong to Marz009j

Transformers Prime – Treading on ice

Chapter 10

Optimus had started his own deactivation code, while his tears ran down his face. Ratchet didn't bothering anwering his comms, they went unanswered his team did not need him no one did.

**(Sheva's quarters)**

Miko, Jack, Raf and Amelia walked into her room, they heard her crying then.

"Sheva….?" Amelia whispered.

"Go away, I am not in the mood to talk to anyone," she snapped her red eyes flared with pain.

"Please Sheva, we want to help," Jack said.

"I-I miss him, and it hurts to be away from him," Sheva cried.

"Your father….?" Amelia asked.

"No, I am talking about Optimus," she cried.

"I say we get you into that cell undetected, and let you spend time with him." Miko said.

"They said he is dangerous," Amelia whispered.

"HE IS NOT….!" Sheva screamed angrily at her best friend.

Jack walked up to Amelia then.

"If there is one thing I know, it is that Optimus Prime is not a danger to anyone." Jack said.

"Alright, come on; let's get you in to see him and we will cover for you." Amelia said.

Sheva smiled sadly at her friend, as Amelia walked up to her.

"Come on, no crying you don't want him to see you crying." She said as Sheva hugged Amelia.

"Come on you two, I know how to get her into the cell," Miko said as they all followed Miko.

There was one thing Miko knew about, and that was being sneaky. She led them through cracks in the wall down into where Optimus was.

They all heard the broken sobs, and for a minute Raf and Jack both had tears misting their eyes.

"Hurry, get in there, Sheva," Jack ordered as he and the others stood watch to keep the others away, especially Megatron.

**(In the cell)**

Sheva climbed over to him, he was lying on the floor; when he felt a tender caress against his face. He lifted his helm, his green optics widened when he saw her.

"S-Sheva….?" He whispered.

"Optimus, did you honestly think I would stay away, I care so much for you?" she asked as he his sobbing increased.

"I-I felt s-so alone and unloved and unneeded, I started my d-deactivation codes to offline. Only a medic can stop the process now, by morning I will be offlined and in the matrix." He whispered.

"No…..! I will not lose you damn it, I will not lose you!" she cried. "What do I have to do to stop the deactivation, Optimus?" She demanded.

"Only a medic can stop it now, Sheva," was his only sad reply. "Ratchet will not even answer my comms, h-he wishes I were gone no one will come see me I am alone and it hurts." He said as Sheva's bright red eyes flashed with anger.

"I do not care what the others think or do, I care about you and I will not lose you, do you understand me. Open your chest plates, I will do what I can for you." She ordered as the prime slowly obeyed her opening his chest plates.

Sheva crawled inside his chest plates, when suddenly she heard a voice inside her head.

::::…. Sheva, daughter of Megatron, your spirit and love for Optimus Prime will spare him; you must merge with his spark. While you are merged with his spark, I will heal his body. But you must heal his broken soul, love him and never leave him he needs you….::::::

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Primus I am the creator of Cybertronians; you will also be guided by another his name is Alpha Trion. There are some weapons needed for your mate and also your father, who will do battle with Predaking…:::::

"Who is Predaking?" she asked.

::::…. You will see little one, first things first let us save Optimus Prime first, shall we?...::::

She smiled.

"Okay," was all she said.

::::… Touch his spark…..::::::

Sheva gently ran her hand over his spark chamber, the effect made him moan. Sheva moved her hands into his spark, his moans increased, his internal tempetures heating up.

Sheva continued to caress his spark, making him groan. She watched with such curiosity as his spark broke into several tendrils. They wrapped possessively around her body, while her eyes brightened as they whipped around her,

While Optimus was getting purged of the green energon, and the deactivation process was being cancelled by Primus. Optimus started to purge the green energon out of his systems. It was then Ratchet was glancing up at the video feed; he saw his leader and prime purging his tanks. Then Ratchet saw the glow around Optimus, and the medic gasped as he realized what was happening.

"Optimus…" he whispered as Megatron came back in.

"I cannot find my daughter and those slagging other humans are not helping…." Megatron stopped in mid sentence, as he watched the video feed seeing Optimus purging his tanks.

"W-What is wrong with him?" he asked.

Knockout walked up closer, and his red optics widened.

"That glow…." Knockout started to say.

"It is the glow of Primus, he is healing him." Ratchet said in wonder.

Meanwhile inside Optimus' chest cavity, Sheva was becoming engulfed in Optimus' spark tendrils. They suddenly one by one entered her chest heading for her heart claiming her for their master.

Optimus crawled away from the mess on the floor, he collapsed onto the floor in a heap. He tried to regulate his intakes from all the purging he did.

"Mine….." he possessively snarled as his azure optics brightened. "Thank you, Sheva," Optimus said his voice strong and compassionate.

It was then the others saw Sheva climb out of Optimus' chest cavity. She smiled, and then climbed into his awaiting hand, he brought her to his face. She caressed his face, and he purred loud.

"You saved my life, you and Primus." He said.

"I knew you were evil or dangerous, I knew it and so did Jack and the others." Sheva said as she leaned in and kissed Optimus tenderly on his lip plates.

**(The medical bay)**

"What did I almost do, I almost made her leave him; I-I did not give him the chance and yet that was all he ever did for me." Megatron remarked.

"Shame on you," Knockout mocked as Ratchet hit him with his wrench.

"Hey, watch the paint!" he growled.

"You were just as bad, slagger," Ratchet said.

Knockout mumbled, as he glanced up at the video feed seeing Sheva and Optimus still kissing.

Megatron growled, when Knockout whistled rudely.

"Enough of eavesdropping on them of them, let them have their time together," Megatron ordered.

"You're taking the whole physical part of their relationship rather well," Knockout noted.

"Optimus will not harm her, unless he wishes me to remove his interfacing unit with a snip snip," Megatron said in a roar of laughter walking out of the medical bay.

**(With Optimus and Sheva)**

Optimus got up and had moved to the berth; he had Sheva against his face.

"Thank you, Sheva," he repeated.

"Don't ever do that again okay?" she scolded.

Optimus smiled.

"I promise," his baritone voice wrapped around Sheva making her curl against her bot.

"You belong to me now so behave," she ordered as he grinned.

"And you in turn belong to me, we are bonded together now, Sheva." Optimus said.

"I know Primus told me so," she said.

"What else did Primus tell you?" Optimus asked.

"He said Alpha Trion would tell me where some things were; which you and daddy need to defeat someone called Predaking." She said as he caressed her face and body with his finger.

"We will deal with that at another time, right now I wish to do a little interfacing if you do not mind." He said with a little growl as Sheva giggled while he kissed her.

However the kids and Amelia were heading in to warn Sheva that they thought the others were coming. They had absolutely idea what they would be coming in on.

"Hey Sheva you need to…" Amelia started to say as she and the kids stopped dead in their tracks watching with wide eyes what was going on.

"He has a such a big tongue he looks like a giant cat, and he purrs." Miko said wide eyed.

"Cats don't do that, come on now out!" Amelia mumbled making the kids turn to leave.

"I wanna see more," Miko said.

Amelia pulled the kids out, and stopped dead at the huge form of Megatron.

"What are you doing sneaking about like that?" Megatron demanded.

"Yes no spying unless I am apart of it," Knockout said as he wandered into the cell only to get an optic full of Optimus and Sheva. "Juicy….." he replied.

"What are you babbling about?" Megatron asked walking in.

Megatron's optics widened.

"He looks like a big cat," Miko said with hysterical fits of laughter.

"W-What are you two doing?" Megatron asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh geez, Megatron you don't know?" Miko snapped.

Megatron snapped his helm around to glare at the annoying human girl.

"I did not mean I did not know what they were doing, I meant it in another way," he snapped.

"Awkward…." Knockout chuckled.

"That looks kinda painful," Raf said watching Optimus and Sheva.

"Not the way Optimus does it obviously," Jack laughed as Megatron slapped his hand against his helm and left the room.

"What will the others think if they come down here and see what they are doing," Knockout said with laughter.

"They will say lucky prime, now get!" Optimus ordered trying to control a fit of his own laughter.

Megatron and the others entered the control room, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee; as well as June and Agent Fowler and the other Cons were.

"Is everything alright?" Ratchet asked.

"Yea, Optimus and Sheva are fooling around, he is acting like a big cat; although cats never did things with their tongues that Optimus did." Miko said as everyone became silent as Agent Fowler made a off the wall comment.

"Well I'll be damned, boss bot has moves," Agent Fowler said.

"You have no idea," Jack said with a blush and chuckle.

"Jackson Darby….!" June exclaimed.

"Well he does, he ain't lying," Miko said.

"You stood there and watched!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Have you no shame?" June asked.

"He was like a big cat," Miko said.

"What?" Agent Fowler asked.

"He purred," Raf said with a shrug.

"Well actually he did a lot of things," Miko said as she looked up at Megatron. "Huh Megsy," she asked.

They all turned toward Megatron, who promptly walked away.

"I am not saying another word, I will discuss this with Optimus later on," he said.

"Why do you need a picture made?" Miko asked.

"What?" Megatron asked confused.

Silence….

"I do not wish to know their interfacing secrets, I do not wish to know about Optimus' antics in the berth." Megatron mumbled to himself, as he headed for his quarters.

'Primus help me, my daughter is growing up way too fast'

Xxxxxx

Author note – okay lots of fluff at the end, I wanted to have some fun with what the others walked in on. LOL okay now the next chapter will have a talk between Megatron and Optimus, some funny and fluff; which will be a filler chapter. Yes I plan to have them find some relics only a few one naturally is the Star saber, the apex armor and also the forge of Solus prime. There are still some twisties and turnies coming lol…. Thanks for reviewing, alerts and favs.

Also to the reader who asked about an Ironhide story; there will be a one shot requested story coming up with Optimus/Ironhide/Ratchet love one coming up keep an eye out on that one it is a requested story.

I also have another Transformers Prime story coming up with Optimus/sierra love story which is a challenge and request.

I also have another chapter in my Transformers Wild Child series which will also be twisty as new villains are introduced. I will also be asking my readers for help on that one… So if you wish to help keep an eye out for the last two chapters on the book 2 of Wild Child series. Okay here's a major hint, it concerns some OC's and that's all I will say….. Stay turned for the last two chappies on Wild child book 2 okay?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own it; Sheva and Amelia as well as the mentioned mother Yulana Manson belong to Marz009j

Transformers Prime – Treading on ice

Chapter 11

Megatron and Optimus were making sure everyone got into the new base; Megatron glanced over at Optimus noting how alert his friend was.

"You have been rather…..alert," Megatron said as he walked Knockout and Breakdown carrying some things into the new base.

Optimus smirked to himself knowing what Megatron was after and decided to have some fun with his dear friend.

"Indeed, I have had a lot of rested nights," he said as Megatron stole a quick wide optic glance.

"Do tell, I noticed," Megatron said.

Optimus smiled to himself.

"Your daughter saved my life, Megatron," Optimus finally said.

Megatron smiled proudly then.

"I-I am sorry about that, I should have trusted you; you never gave up on me and I should have shown you the same gesture." Megatron said.

"I forgive you, Megatron; though I was upset and lonely that no one came to see me; I had started to activate my deactivation codes." Optimus finally said.

"What..? Sheva did not mention that nor did you before," he said shocked.

Optimus turned away then.

"I kept it to myself, and asked Sheva not to mention it to the others. I was hurting and it seemed like everyone other than Sheva had cast me aside. I received no visitors and everyone seemed to give up on me. What was I supposed to think, Megatron; I felt discarded and dysfunctional." Optimus said.

Megatron glanced away then feeling guilty. He never wanted Optimus to feel that way, he turned toward Optimus seeing Orion Pax still in Optimus Prime.

"I am deeply sorry my friend, I never meant for this to happen to you," Megatron replied, while Optimus nodded as they watched their troops loading the new base with things.

Optimus suddenly needing to lighten the mood, decided to bust Megatron's chops about the interfacing.

Optimus cleared his throat then, and gave a side ways glance.

"So I understand I am very feline like since several of the human younglings think that." Optimus said matter of factly as he sipped his energon cube; as Megatron chocked on his and glanced at the Autobot leader with a confused startled look on his face.

Optimus smirked then, and chuckled slightly earning a confused look once more from Megatron.

"You have certainly become suddenly perverted, Prime," Megatron retorted.

Optimus smirked, he loved teasing his old friend, Megatron growled then only succeeding in making Optimus snort with laughter.

"Oh that was so attractive Optimus," Megatron remarked trying to hold in the laughter.

"Yes I thought it was as well," Optimus said as Arcee and Wheeljack walked by watching the interaction between Optimus and Megatron.

"You will always watch out for her correct?" Megatron asked sobering then.

"With my life," Optimus said as Megatron nodded and decided two could play the snarky game.

"Good, because otherwise snip snip goes the interface unit; and they are rather hard to replace, Orion," Megatron snarked. "You might get stuck with a pea shooter as the humans say," Megatron said as Optimus looked startled then.

"That is not amusing, Megatronous," Optimus retorted.

"Can't hear you," Megatron said walking away.

"That is not funny Megatron," Optimus repeated.

"Talk to the hand, because the audios can not hear you," Megatron said walking away in fits of hysterical laughter.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Optimus said louder.

Optimus growled then.

"Smart aft, you are so asking for it,"

**(Later that night….)**

Megatron headed into his quarters to start his recharge cycles; Optimus and Sheva had disappeared early into their quarters. Miko, Raf and Jack were also mysteriously missing having suddenly gotten all tired at the same time. Arcee looked at Bulkhead; and then to Bumblebee and then Knockout and Breakdown.

"Why is everyone so weird tonight?" she asked.

"Don't look at me, I just live here now," Knockout said.

Arcee shrugged, and decided to head into her quarters, as Knockout watched Arcee walking away.

His optics watching Arcee' aft, as a loopy smirk touched his.

"Calm down, Knockout; she'd squish you like a bug; though she is kinda hot, do you think she is hotter than Prime?" he asked.

"No one is hotter than Prime," Knockout said.

Breakdown just smirked then.

**(Several hours later….)**

Everyone was startled out of recharge and sleep, because of a rather loud roar of Optimus' name by Megatron, as he stalked out of his quarters.

Everyone stared at the warlord with gaping mouths, eyes and optics; as the normally silver mech was now graced with red hearts all over his body. Plus big red lips on his aft, which earned him stifled laughs.

"Where is he?" Megatron demanded as Optimus poked his helm out of his and Sheva's quarters.

"What is wrong, Megatron?" Optimus asked while trying to hold back laughter.

Sheva on his shoulder armor giggling wildly, as Megatron glanced at his daughter.

"Oh, I see you had a hand in this as well, dear daughter?" Megatron asked.

"No daddy, not at all, I do not know what you're talking about," she said trying to play innocent.

Megatron snorted, and leaned in toward Optimus and Sheva.

"Two can play that game," Megatron said with a cackle of his own.

"What….?" Optimus asked.

"Never you mind, but I will tell you now you two will never see it coming," was all the warlord said with wild snickers.

"Oh are you two in trouble," Breakdown said with laughter as Sheva and Optimus looked at each other and smirked.

"It was well worth it," Optimus said with wild abandon.

"Since when do you prank, Optimus?" Arcee asked shocked.

"He does a lot of thngs now," Sheva said.

Arcee just smiled, the usually emotionless and serious leader had fallen into a new personality since dating Megatron's daughter.

Arcee found she liked this new Optimus, she hoped he stayed around for a long, long time.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own it; Sheva and Amelia as well as the mother Yulana Manson belong to Marz009j

Transformers Prime – Treading on ice

Chapter 12

Two months later….

Optimus and Megatron as well as the others, had gone on the hunt for relics for fighting Predaking and the three traitors. They had gotten the Star Saber, Apex armor and the Forge of Solus Prime. Megatron used the armor while Optimus used the Forge to create different weapons. He forged a weapon for Megatron, a sword strictly for Megatron's use.

They were retrieving red energon, when Predaking showed up. He flew straight at them spewing flames at them, when Optimus and Megatron tag teamed the beast. They used their swords against Predaking, Optimus using his forged shield against him. Megatron using his dark Star saber, and Apex armor; while Optimus got slashes in his servo at one point that was the only wound he received.

He and Megatron took down Predaking, and when they did Shockwave charged them both in anger.

"You destroyed Predaking!" he roared his blaster coming out firing at the Prime and gladiator.

Megatron snarled, and held his servo up toward Optimus.

"He's mine…." Was all Megatron said as he gave a battle yell and went after Shockwave.

The two battled, but Megatron was being fueled by the fact Shockwave held his mate.

"Where is Yulana…..?" Megatron yelled as he slammed Shockwave against the ground holding his blade toward Shockwave's throat.

"You will not offline me, you need me to find your insect mate." He snarled at Megatron.

Megatron smiled, it was not a nice smile; and Shockwave suddenly did not feel so high and mighty.

"You would be surprised what you can live through, Shockwave," he snapped as he roared and ripped Shockwave's servo off. "Where is she….!" He demanded.

"….In my ship, where Starscream and Airachnaid are…." He said.

"Call them…..and Shockwave if anything happens to her I will gut you slowly." Megatron snarled.

Shockwave opened a commlink on speaker for Megatron to hear.

"This is Shockwave…. Bring Megatron's human to my location and make sure she is alive and uninjured." Shockwave said.

"What, why?" came Starscream's annoying whiny tones.

"Just obey, Starscream," Shockwave ordered.

"Very well," Starscream snarled.

It took a good twenty minutes, before Starscream sent the ground bridge; and as Megatron and Optimus watched Starscream came out. He was holding a cage, and inside the cage was Yulana.

However, webbing came shooting out of the ground bridge, Optimus and Megatron both were prepared for it. Optimus had taken the time to call for backup; and Arcee tackled Airachnaid. Bulkhead and Breakdown and Dreadwing arrived. Dreadwing retrieved the cage giving it to Megatron; who let his mate out.

Shockwave, Starscream and Airachnaid were offlined; and the others headed back to the base so Yulana could be checked over.

Megatron was holding Yulana, while he went through the ground bridge to the base. Ratchet, Knockout and June were standing by, and they took her into the medical bay while Megatron and Sheva waited to hear from them about Yulana.


	13. Chapter 13 Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own it; Sheva and Amelia as well as the mother Yulana Manson belong to Marz009j

Transformers Prime – Treading on ice

Author note – I am not sure how much more I can do with this story, so this may be the last chapter for it. Also at the end of this chapter please read the author note, thanks! :o)

Chapter 13 Ending

Megatron paced wordlessly up and down the halls, he was waiting for Ratchet and Knockout to finish with his mate.

While Optimus and Sheva sat watching Megatron pace, Sheva kept rubbing her chest and frowning. Optimus looked down into his hand, he noticed her rubbing her chest and questioned her about it.

"Why are you rubbing your chest, sweetspark?" Optimus asked.

Megatron halted in his movements, his red optics landing on his daughter.

"What is wrong, daughter?" he asked.

"I don't know, my chest hurts, daddy," she said as Megatron scooped her up, and rushed into the medical bay with Optimus hot on his aft.

"Sheva is not well, fix her right now both of you!" Megatron ordered as he suddenly finally glanced down seeing Yulana smiling up at him.

"Hello Megsy," she said with a smile.

"Megsy….?" Knockout said with a smirk.

Megatron growled in warning.

"Awkward….." Knockout stammered.

"I believe I like it, it suits him," Optimus said.

Megatron ignored them, he knelt down and kissed Yulana gently then.

"I am so glad you are online, I missed you so much." Megatron said.

"I missed you so, as well," she said.

Ratchet scanned Sheva, and needed another opinion very quickly.

:::::….. Scan Sheva….:::::

Knockout scanned her, and realized he came to the same conclusion Ratchet did.

::::….. She has one too….:::::

:::::….. Exactly…..::::

::::… I can see Sheva having one, she is his daughter however it baffles me with Yulana….:::::

Ratchet shrugged then.

::::….. Megatron's nanites perhaps….:::::

Ratchet thought about it, and it was indeed possible that was what happened.

"Megatron it would seem both Yulana and Sheva have sparks." Knockout blurted out.

Megatron and Optimus both looked at the medic.

"What…..?" they both said.

"I. Said. . And. Sheva. Have. Sparks." Knockout said like he was speaking too two younglings.

"Why are you talking like that, we are not idle padded?" Megatron snapped.

"How is this possible?" Optimus asked.

"Sheva is his daughter, and we near as we can tell Yulana must have picked up his nanites while they were together." Ratchet said.

Yulana smiled, his eyes sparkling with love for Megatron.

"We will find a way for you to get a Cybertronian body soon, my love," Megatron said.

Optimus knelt by Sheva's medical berth, he touched her face with his finger. His spark pulsed within his chest cavity, as he bent down and kissed his mate.

Yulana smiled.

"Optimus is with Sheva, I am so happy for them. I knew one day you would find a way to reunite with him, I just knew it." Yulana said with love in his eyes.

Megatron glanced over at Optimus, his optics softened, if anyone had said to him that he would be back friends with Optimus Prime many years ago. He would have denied that suggestion; but deep down inside of his spark he was glad. Orion Pax was his best friend, and in so many ways Orion Pax still lives. Optimus never really lost his true identity, they still held the same ideals. You cannot have one without the other, you just cannot.

**Several days later…**

Megatron had been slightly quiet for several days, he and Yulana were alone catching up. They had been out and about in the base, and had run into Optimus and Sheva. Optimus had a new habit of becoming snarky with Megatron, it was a new thing Megatron found amusing; so he played along.

"So, how are you Megsy?" Optimus replied with a smile.

"You are being such a flame brat," Megatron retorted.

Optimus chuckled, and turned with Sheva on his shoulder armor.

"You are mistaken, I do not have flames so I cannot be a flame brat." Optimus chuckled.

Megatron watched them go, as Yulana watched her mate.

"Not yet….." was all Megatron said as he glanced at his mate in his hand as she smirked.

**That night…..**

Everyone heard Optimus call for Megatron rather loudly.

"MEGATRON…..!" he yelled.

Everyone stood gaping at the now red and blue flamed Autobot leader.

"Oh would you look at that, now I can call you flame brat," Megatron said with a chuckle.

A stunned Optimus just looked shocked at his friend.

"Megatron….!" He repeated.

"Talk to the hand, the audios aren't listening." Was all Megatron could say.

And on that day started the most outlandish prank war anyone of the either team had ever seen, and they found they loved the way both leaders had turned out.

Xxxxxx

Author note – This ends this story, I left it like this so if I chose to write a one shot later I could. I have a lot of stories to do, so I wanted to end it on a different note.

Please check out my new story called Transformers – Intimate team work; it is a Bayverse story pairing Optimus/Megatron together it is a little different from my previous stories. It is another gift fic for two friends, please check it out.

Transformers – Intimate Team Work

~ PrimesSPARROW


End file.
